


The Punchline Is All We Have

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino is in no mood for training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punchline Is All We Have

It starts, predictably, with Hibari, all bare teeth and spite, saying, `I'm going to bite you to death.´

Dino rolls his eyes, walks away, he's not in the mood for training today.

`Really? It must be a day that ends in Y,´ he comments.

He barely hears Hibari rushing after him from behind, doesn't really have the time to turn around, so the boy's weapon connects with the back of Dino's head. Dino falls on his knees, needs a couple of moments to recover, to draw a thin, hitched breath. Hibari, of course, is on him immediately, trying to take advantage of his pain. But this time Dino has none of that – he turns in time to cover himself with his arms and then grabs Hibari's wrist until it hurts like it's broken (it isn't) and Hibari lets go of his usual stubborn control and writhes painfully, doubles over, falling to the ground as well by Dino's side.

Dino doesn't like to overpower Hibari like this – he finds that in the moments when he can reduce the boy in an unquestionable, overwhelming way (and it's not often, the little bastard is a talented one, he thinks, almost with fondness) tend to be not really productive, as Hibari's shame and frustration and anger afterwards make it impossible for Dino to continue teaching, the boy just won't make any advance at all when he is like that.

So it's really a bad situation, this one, and Dino curses under his breath for being hot-headed but the fucking kid really fucking hurt him.

`Stop it,´ he tells Hibari, who tries tentatively – he feels like his wrist is about to snap – to shove Dino away. `I said no training today. I don't want to fight you just for kicks.´

`I won't do what you tell me,´ is Hibari's expected reply.

He tries to hit Dino with one his tonfas and Dino has to let go off his grip to dodge it, big mistake because Hibari reads it like an invitation to throw a punch. Dino doesn't dodge that one.

`I said cut it!´ He growls at Hibari as he rubs his bruised cheek. `I'm in no mood for that.´

Enough is enough, he decides and grabs both of Hibari's wrists and pulls the boy to the ground so that he is pinned under Dino. He attempts to disentangle himself but Dino twists his legs around Hibari's expertly and threatens to break one of his ankles if he moves. Hibari gives him a clear, sharpe glare that's all heat and defiance and Dino envies him, a sort of simplicity, how Hibari's muscles can become so focused and so angry. It's almost beautiful.

Now Hibari tries another way, instead of kicking: he wiggles and writhes to shake Dino off but Dino's hold on him is too strong and Dino is too big and his weight too much for Hibari to push off himself. The only thing that the boy succeeds in doing with his struggle is brushing his hips against Dino's in a way that almost makes him want to groan – Dino admits it's not the first time fight and sex get tangled up in his mind when it comes to Hibari, but most of the time he is just trying to avoid getting battered by the boy and the rest of the time is something he keeps to himself, because his survival instinct kicks in as soon as he feels it coming, the urge to shove the little bastard against a wall and start a different kind of fight altogether.

Hibari doesn't suspect a thing, of course, mainly because Dino _is still alive_, and because Dino is sure that all his rage and viciousness get in the way of his teen hormones trying to take over him and the thought surely hasn't crossed Kyouya Hibari's mind. So when Dino rolls his hips and smirks it's for his own benefit, his own guilty pleasure.

He sees Hibari's tonfa come from the corner of his eyes and he is quick enough to block it with his forearm. It hurts, the angle is awkward but Hibari's strength makes up for it, but Dino rather have that than another bruise on his face. He forces Hibari's arm down again, leaning forward an inch of too.

That's when Dino notices. The boy's erection pressing against his crotch. Hibari _is hard_. That realization doesn't even enter in Dino's plans and it takes him a bit to react to it, because it's so ridiculous.

He stares down at Hibari.

`Kyouya...´ He says, softly, in an apprehensive way.

Hibari _sees it_, his pupils dilate and Dino is so close he can read the change in him there, and Hibari understands what Dino's look and the tone of his voice means.

He forgets his tonfa for a moment, lets it roll off his hand, and tears at Dino with bare hands, fingernails. He's not really fighting as he is rebelling, kicking back without plan or skill. It takes Dino very few seconds to realize why he is doing it; Hibari is trying to hide his embarrassment with punches.

_He's just a kid_, Dino thinks and that split second of weakness gains him an elbow into his stomach. Dino sits up and crawls away from Hibari, groaning. In a moment Hibari is on top of him, positions reversed but he is not really hitting, not really applying any of his considerable talents for hurting on Dino. He is just pounding on him, hitting with closed fists and closed eyes, like a child throwing a fit.

Dino holds him again, cupping Hibari's elbows in his hands, the touch infinitely tender after what's come before. Hibari goes limp, looking down, hair in his face, hiding his eyes.

`It's all right,´ Dino mutters, not really knowing what he is comforting the boy for. He's probably crazy for ignoring all his defence instincts and holding Hibari's arms so loose. In the back of his mind he knows the next punch, the next kick is going to come any second know, but he also knows why he indulges, why he wants to keep the quietness of this moment for a bit longer now, until he can draw an accurate memory of it, something he can go back to later. Hibari is quiet in his hands, lets himself be held somehow and Dino knows this is the most he is ever going to get and suddenly the pain of this realization tears at him, he had no idea, why it's so unbearable, why it fills him with a peculiar sense of loss.

Hibari breaks the silence.

Not with a fist in Hibari's face, or a kick to his groin.

He mutters something.

`What?´ Dino asks, darting his fingers across the inside of Hibari's arms – he notices the boy's shoulders get tense but he is not pushing Dino away yet.

`I'm going to bite you to death,´ Hibari repeats, most of his usual venom lost in the way, but still threatening enough to put the fear in any sane man's heart.

Dino is not a sane man.

He grins.

`Yes, of course, I believe you,´ he tells Hibari.

And then yes, the next punch comes, the next kick, but that next time, even if Hibari is hitting him with a familiar skill and drive, even if he shows no sign of mercy, no sign of ever slowing down, Dino knows something has changed.

At least for Dino it has.


End file.
